Reaffirmed
by nacobe
Summary: Pan and Trunks had a fight and now it's time to make up... This is a repost...


****

Reaffirmed

* * *

**I'm reposting this... I think I might be back to writing, I'm not sure yet... This one-shot lemon fits right into my story Saiyajin Revived, so if you are confused, I did give a little prelude.**

**I don't own DB/ DBZ/ DBGT!! So don't sue me!!**

**# is a flashback**

**Please review and I might start writing again...**

* * *

#

Suddenly, Trunks gasped sharply and turned his head, only to see Pan had reaffirmed their bond. He felt his blood trickle down onto the ruined silk shirt he had on. He saw Pan had tears in her eyes. When she bit him she was able to read every single thought that he was having. It was then she found out the truth about her mate and Sora. While still clamped onto his shoulder she moved her hands down to the small of Trunks' back; a very sensitive area for Saiyajins and those of Saiyajin decent. With the tip of her fingers, she slowly ran her fingers around the area where a tail should be. Trunks shuddered in her arm and pulled away from her. He looked at his life mate, whose face was smeared with his blood and said,

"Let's go home." It was now Pan who had lust in her eyes. She stared at the man before her and then flew off towards the house they both shared.

#

Both Saiyajins flew towards their castle-like home in each other's embrace. Every now and then Trunks would grind his manhood against Pan's petite body. Her eyes never left his during the flight. She wanted him immediately and there was nothing to stop her. She snaked her small hand down Trunks' pants, grabbing his manhood and slowly rubbing her hand up and down his shaft. Both Saiyajin hybrids took a tremendous dip towards the ground before Trunks regained control.

"Stop Panny, you're going to make me fall! We're almost home."

" I want you now!" Pan purred in Trunks ear. Trunks growled in response, sending Pan into a sexual overdrive.

" A few more moments and I'll be yours." Trunks gently grabbed Pan's wrist and pulled her hand out of his pants. The Saiyajin prince boasted his speed, wanting to get home faster. Within minutes, although it seemed like hours to them, the two lovers were at their elaborate house. Before Trunks could open the door, Pan had resume follating her mate. Trunks rolled his eyes from the enticing feeling Pan was giving him. It took every ounce of strength he had to remove her hand.

"Panny, please, wait. Let's get in the house." Pan looked up at the striking blue eyed man before her. She placed her free hand on the door and blasted it to bits. The two lovers fell into the house instantaneously. The robots Bulma insisted be in the house began fixing the gaping hole. Neither one of them never noticed the robots beeping and floating over them as they kissed each other hungrily, looking as if they would die without the support of one another. The whole time Pan's hand never stopped stroking Trunks. Trunks rolled on top of Pan wanting to take control of the situation. He removed his lover's hand from his shaft and pinned both of her arms above her with one of his hands. He looked down at the much younger woman and licked his lips. Pan smirked at her man and said in a voice much too seductive and experienced than her twenty years.

"So are you just going to stare?" She lifted her head and grabbed Trunks' chin between her teeth. Trunks nipped her tiny nose and said, sounding a lot like his father,

"You talk too much woman. Now be quiet." With that said, Trunks grabbed the waist of Pan's jeans and easily ripped them off of her. He watched her squirm, feeling the cold marble against her bare skin. Trunks looked down and saw Pan was wearing a black g-string, one of his many turn-ons. He looked at his mate and smiled.

" So Son Pan, were you planning on seducing me at my sister's house?" Pan smiled back and purred.

"Maybe, maybe not." Trunks looked into Pan's eyes and saw a little twinkle in them. He leaned down to the vixen and said,

"Yeah, you were. Well, maybe I should let you." Trunks let go of Pan's arms and rolled onto his back. Pan looked over at the handsome executive and shrugged her shoulders as she sighed.

_Why does he like torturing me?_

Trunks raised one brow and smiled. His mate's facial expressions showed he was aggravating her. He sniggered and said,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Entertain me woman!" Pan saw Trunks was enjoying this torture and decided to enjoy it also. She laughed and began to lift herself off of the floor. She stood in front of Trunks and leaned over just enough for him to get a glimpse of her cleavage.

"So you want me to entertain you, huh." Trunks shook his head up and down violently, indicating he was very much in agreement with her. Pan stood up straight and placed her hand on her hip. "Fine, but here are the rules. I can touch you but you can't touch me. If you do touch me I get to torture you anyway I please." Trunks thought for a moment and then smiled a big cheeky smile. He slapped his hands against the floor and yelled,

"On with the show!! NOW!!" Pan held her head back and giggled.

"Okay, but you better not yell." She began moving her body to her own mental music. Her hips were swaying like a trained ballerina. Trunks looked at the sight before him. There was Pan in black three-inch stiletto boots, a lacy black g-string, and a torn black tank with rhinestones on it. Trunks' manhood was aching for the beauty standing in front of him.

Pan danced in front of her lifelong love. She really wanted him inside of her but she also wanted to play his favorite game. She knew he would break the rules, that's what made it so fun. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards the Saiyajin prince. As she got closer to him, she licked her lips and purred like a kitten.

Trunks closed his eyes anticipating what his sex crazed mate was going to do to him. He felt her hands trailing up his thighs, racking her nails against the tough material of his favorite jeans. Her hands met up at his waist and began fiddling with his jeans. He felt relief as the zipper gave way and allowed his aching cock stand freely. He felt small soft hands rub against his thighs and move back up to his underwear.

Pan smiled as she noticed Trunks breathing has progressed to short pants as she ground her hips against his solid abdomen. She rocked back and forth as if she was riding a wild stallion. One hand helped her keep her balance as the other stroked Trunks to the same rhythm she was rocking. She could hear him telling himself to keep his hands on the floor. She looked at the sweaty prince beneath her and moaned as if she was having an orgasm and then suddenly she stood up.

Trunks opened his eyes wondering what Pan was about to do. He saw her remove the raunchy tank top to reveal a lacy black bra that matched the g-string. Trunks' eyes slowly grazed the woman's body. He was amazed how more firm and shapely her body had become since her transformation.

As his eyes trailed up her body and eventually to her face, his eye met sparkly brown eyes. He mouthed to Pan to come to him. She shook her head and said,

" I'm the one who makes the orders, remember. Now stand up." Trunks smiled and quickly stood, as Pan demanded. He watched Pan walked slowly to him. She had a sinister glint in her eyes that told him she was 'really' going to torture him. When she about a foot away from him she dropped to her knees and grabbed Trunks in her mouth.

Trunks was surprise from her action but none the less, thrilled at her blatant seduction. He felt Pan warm mouth slowly envelop his entire length and began suckling him as he fought every urge to grab her shiny black hair and guide her to go faster. As if she read his mind, Pan's motions began to pick up a more rhythmic fashion, making the lavender-hair prince weak in the knees, but he remained standing as ordered. Pan slowly removed her mouth from his shaft and began to run the tip of her tongue along one of his protruding veins. Trunks squeaked from the sensation his mate was giving him. Once she reached his tip, she slowly placed his back inside of her mouth.

Pan watched as Trunks fought to obey her rule of this game. She actually loved seducing him just to have him at her mercy. She placed her hands on his behind, allowing her to push his length further down her throat. She mentally cursed herself for knowing little tricks like that but still, she continued pushing him into her. She knew soon he would explode from the service she was giving him but she told herself she wouldn't move.

Just as she completed her thought, she heard Trunks yelled and felt a hot thick fluid drip down her throat. She closed her eyes, anticipating what was in store for her, after Trunks made his recovery. As Trunks went weak in the legs and began to fall to the floor, Pan removed her mouth from him and began stroking his hair. She kissed the sweat-covered man and began removing the drenched and damaged silk shirt. Trunks quickly recovered from his energy consuming experience and Pan returned to her role as the demanding seductress. They both stood and Pan started powering up.

"Pan what are you doing!?" Trunks stepped back, unsure of his mate's actions. Pan simply grunted to the man. Trunks watched Pan's aura turn from a soft blue to a blinding yellow. He shielded his eyes in hopes of seeing what she was doing. Suddenly, the aura's glow diminished and stood a beautiful Super Saiyajin Pan. Trunks looked at how pretty she looked as a Super Saiyajin. Unlike the rest of them, Pan hair was soft and wavy looking and her eyes looked soft and compassionate, where as the rest of the Saiyajin's green eyes looked cold and unyielding. Pan saw the awestruck expression on Trunks' face and said,

"I hope I didn't break the mood. I just want to try something a little different. Now Trunks, power up now." Trunks nodded his head and began powering up, as he was demanded. Within a flash he too, was in Super Saiyajin form. Pan stepped closer to Trunks and quickly straddled him. His reaction was to grab her but he remembered the rules. So instead, he stood with his arms out at his sides.

Pan laughed and said,

"Very good. You didn't forget the rules." She then slid the erotic under over and positioned Trunks' manhood right at her opening. Trunks' erratic breathing resumed as Pan teased him with sliding her flower against the tip of him. She laughed; knowing it was driving him insane. She was also bringing herself to the brink of insanity but she knew Trunks wouldn't last too much longer.

Suddenly Trunks clinched hold of Pan's hips and quickly impelled her onto him. He heard her scream in surprise then moan from pleasure. He continued to guide her up and down with the type of force a normal woman wouldn't have been able to handle. Pan threw her head back loving the way Trunks felt inside of her. Pan then clasped herself onto Trunks and began riding him on her own.

Pan looked Trunks in the eyes and said breathlessly,

"I wanna go to the gravity room." Before Trunks could respond, he saw that he and Pan were in the center of his private gravity room. He really didn't care how he got there; the only thing that mattered was satisfying his lover. He held on to the angelic looking Super Saiyajin and began thrusting harder into her. The more she moaned his name, the harder he trusted, until their motions were so wild and furious that they both fell to the ground. Trunks landed on top and never broke his stride.

Pan could feel Trunks' power ravaging her from the inside and take her to a place called ecstasy. She gasped and screamed out,

"Gravity room, this is Pan, 100 times gravity!" The gravity room began to hum and both Saiyajins felt a slight pressure upon them. Pan then wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and let out an animal-like roar. She could feel his thrusts in every part of her body, from her throbbing bud to her fingertips to the ends of her hair.

Trunks felt Pan wall tighten around him and plead himself to hold on for his lover. Pan's moans and groans were taking him to his breaking point against his will. He felt her nails rank against his skin and trickles of liquid trail down his back. Suddenly Pan's body overflowed on to Trunks. She pulled herself further onto him and sunk her teeth into his shoulder again. This time he did the same. He felt every single emotion she was having and has had. A tear ran down his cheek when he felt her emotions from the past two weeks and he held the small beauty closer to him. They both fell out of Super Saiyajin form and held each other.

Black tangled with purple while blue looked into brown. Trunks smiled at his love and said,

"I love you so much Pan." Pan smiled at Trunks and said sleepily,

"I know. And you cheated." Trunks grinned and nuzzled his face into Pan's neck. Pan softly said, "I want my bed." Trunks groaned and said,

"Give me a moment and I'll take you up to it." Suddenly, Trunks felt soft fabric against his skin and the firm mattress beneath him. He looked at Pan who turned and gave him a small, weak smile.

"You can do instant transmission? How?" Pan said with sleep slurring her words.

"Not the transmission. It's different." Trunks perched himself on his arm ready to ask more questions. When looked back at Pan, he saw she was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you, my Panny." Trunks yawned, feeling sleep hovering around him. "Always have."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, R&R Saiyajin Revived, Someone to Hold, Beauty, My Favorite Girl, and Uninvited and I guest I will update them very soon.**

**BTW... I got reinspired by the PurplePrancer... thanks!!**

**PEACE, NaCoBe**

* * *


End file.
